A Magical Bond
by Isobel Hatchett
Summary: After the war, Hermione returns to school to finish her education. Meanwhile, some second years decide to take revenge on a few Slytherins that tortured them under the praise of the Carrows, including Draco Malfoy. Rated T for swearing... and maybe some smut later, I haven't decided yet.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated on my stories yet, I've been experiencing some writer's block. Anyway I hope you like this, sorry it won't get very interesting until the next chapter or maybe the one after that. Anyway I borrowed the idea from a friend (ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d), who agreed to let me use it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione walked up the steps leading to the doors of Hogwarts castle, barely aware of Ginny standing next to her. The castle had changed so much in the last few months. She remembered May, the explosions, the curses, the screams, the dead students, dead parents, the rubble, the dementors... a tear ran down her cheek as she forced herself to get the images of death out of her mind. They already occupied her nights... Instead, she focused on the renovated school. The castle looked the same as ever, still impressive, standing tall. You'd think the Second Wizarding War had never happened just looking at it. But with further scrutiny, Hermione noticed that some of the statues and paintings had been replaced.

Gathering her thoughts, her and Ginny walked through the doors, holding each other's hand tightly. They noticed other students that had fought looking around them with wide eyes, second year students who were trembling to be back where they had been beaten, tortured and abused by the Carrows and older students, mostly Slytherin. They reached the corridor and froze. In front of them were the portraits of all those who had died during the battle. The list was long, but Hermione only recognised Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley. At this last portrait, Ginny gasped and a tear slipped down her cheeks. She had not permitted herself to mourn her brother, staying strong for the rest of the family. Hermione led Ginny gently to the Great Hall, where the sat at the Gryffindor table, shortly joined by Dennis Creevey.

Harry and Ron had both decided to move on in their lives, accepting the job offers to become Aurors, as did Neville, though everyone knew it was only to please his grandmother.

There was hardly any chatter in the giant room as everyone waited for Headmistress McGonagall to call up the first years. The ceremony went well and quite fast, Gryffindor gaining seven more members, Slytherin four, Hufflepuff six and Ravenclaw five, and then they ate. The feast was wonderful, as always, but the student ate mostly in silence and a gloomy atmosphere hung overhead. Finally, the plates vanished and Headmistress called for silence, though everyone was already looking up at her expectantly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Firstly, I would like to assure the second years that last year's fiasco is over. Discipline will be handled through detentions where the students will clean or perform other duties that their professors will decide upon. Violence in this castle will not be tolerated, from the teachers or students. Also, to avoid seclusion, it has been decided that students are permitted to eat at other Houses' tables, except on special days, so that you may all interact. This behaviour is highly advised. Onto the more traditional notes, I would like to introduce you Professor Collins, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Pidge, your new Transfiguration teacher. It has been decided that Professor Collins will be the new Head of House for Gryffindor. Finally, all students are to remember that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Any student who goes in without permission will be severely punished." She announced. Two wizards stood as the students clapped for their new professors, before they were finally dismissed.

As the Gryffindors made their way up their tower, Ginny and Hermione began talking.

"I can't believe she didn't make you prefect." Said Ginny.

"She probably just wanted to avoid me some stress. Quite a bit has changed this year..."

"Yeah... I can't wait to meet some Hufflepuffs, Ernie Macmillan seemed nice last year, didn't he? But I think she's crazy if she thinks people are going to chat with the Slytherins... I know I'm not."

"Ginny, that's the whole reason for this new rule. The Slytherins had family members among the death eaters and for that they're going to get shunned. Not all of them are evil you know. From what Harry told me, Draco seemed really against fighting for the Death eaters... with their families among the ranks, the kids had to do what they did. It wasn't their fault. I'll try my best with them, to show them that not everyone hates them."

"Everyone does hate them though." Ginny mumbled, before both girls went to their dorm and started getting ready for bed.

Hermione hid her fear as she slowly prepared for another night of nightmares, the faces of the dead and those evil red eyes haunting her.


	2. Memories

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they were really heart warming. It should get interesting now. And thanks again to ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d for letting me steal his idea. Also, I've added a small piece to chapter one, regarding the first years of other Houses, thanks to a review i got..**

* * *

When Hermione's eyes finally fluttered open, she held back a gasp of pain and relief. However hard her life was, it was always better than her dreams, where she couldn't control what she saw or remembered. She briefly noticed that she had gotten tangled in her covers - sign that she had once again moved around trying to get away from the terrible images – before glancing at the watch her parents had given her for her fifteenth birthday. It was only 5:30. She had an hour and a half to kill before breakfast was available.

Reluctantly, she untangled herself from the sheets, gathered some clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. She slowly undressed herself, avoiding glancing at the scar that Bellatrix had given her the year before, and stepped into the small cubicle. If there was one thing she missed about being a prefect, it was the bathroom. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool and there were many taps that spewed fragranced water and it never failed to soothe her aching limbs. She scrubbed herself quickly and by the time she was dressed and back in the dormitory, it was 6 am.

Sighing, she left her sleeping dorm mates, grabbed the nearest book, and made her way to the common room, where she found Dennis Creevey moaning in his sleep in the loveseat. She summoned a blanket for the boy and proceeded to stroke his hair, knowing that that was the only thing that could calm her down when she had nightmares. Sure enough, soon he was fast asleep, lightly snoring while Hermione made her way to her once-favourite chair and read her book. ItI seemed no time at all had passed when Ginny came down, her fiery red hair ruffled and her eyes squinted.

"Morning" she yawned.

"Hi Ginny. Sleep well?"

"Not a chance. I haven't slept well since the battle. But some people have it worse, so I don't complain."

"Ginny... just because others have problems doesn't mean yours don't count. You've been holding yourself back, not letting yourself grieve and trying to comfort others instead. What happened happened. There's nothing we can do about that. We need to move on but to do that we have to face it."

"It's fine, Hermione. I'm fine. Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure. Who are you going eat with today?"

"Luna and maybe Hannah Abbott, I heard she's still here. They'll probably bring some friends along too. Speaking of which, I'm starving, I'm going to get going."

"OK, see you later... I'll just finish this chapter, I'll be down in 10 minutes."

After making sure her hair lay flat, Ginny made her way out of the hole in the wall and past the portrait, while Hermione stayed. Unable to read however, the bushy haired girl sighed and followed merely five minutes later, making her way down the corridors slowly. When a number of students all greeted her and looked at her with adoration, she decided to take the long way. Yes, she was one third of the "Golden Trio", but that wasn't a good thing. It meant people looked up to her, people came to her, congratulating her. She hadn't done anything. She had made just the same amount of sacrifices as everyone else. She didn't deserve glory. No one did. Everyone was a soldier when they were barely old enough to leave school, leaving them scarred emotionally and physically. These were times to celebrate a collective victory, or mourn personal sacrifices. No single person deserved any glory or fame.

It was these thoughts that rushed through her bitter mind as she trudged along the deserted passageway, when she heard sniffling up ahead. Someone was crying. Slowly, Hermione crept towards the sound and seconds later, a small girl, maybe a second or third year, was discovered, arms wrapped around her legs and face in her knees.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked hesitantly, before scolding herself. Of course she wasn't OK, that much was pretty obvious. The girl jumped at the sound of her voice and showed her face, along with a Slytherin coloured tie.

"Yes, I'm – I'm fine." She sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"No you're not. But it's OK to not be OK. These are difficult times, everyone has nightmares, everyone cries, everyone remembers. That's fine. That's part of being human." Hermione sat next to the girl while she spoke.

"Even you?"

"Yes even me. I'm no different from anyone else. I fought, like many others, I lost people, like pretty much everyone here... did you lose someone?"

"No but my sister, Daphne, she snuck back in after Filch escorted us all out. She wanted to fight for the school. I followed her, begged her to come back but she didn't. And I saw. I saw everything. I was there, just there, when your friend, one of the Weasley twins was... when he was..."

She doubled up crying and Hermione took her in her arms, shushing and awkwardly trying to comfort her.

"It's Astoria, right? Astoria Greengrass? You're in third year." The girl nodded. "Well, Astoria, I think a bit of breakfast would do you good. You can sit with me and invite your sister or some friends over if you like."

The eldest helped the youngest up, wiped her tears away and smiled, before they made their way down to the Great Hall, where they were joined by Daphne Greengrass, and all three sat next to Ginny, Luna and Hannah. Before long, Astoria was laughing along with the rest of the table and a twinkle in her eye had returned. Hermione guessed that that twinkled had disappeared during the war. Seeing that little girl laugh and joke with a member of every other House made Hermione hope. For the first , she could see a future that wasn't riddled with sorrow and didn't stink of firewhiskey. They would make it. If they stuck together and helped each other.


	3. Friends

Once they had finished eating, Luna and Hannah made their way to Care of Magical Creatures while the rest headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts where they would meet their new professor and Head of House Gryffindor. They chatted happily as they went, the older students often ruffling Astoria's hair, until she left for Transfiguration. Daphne, Hermione and Ginny walked in, greeted the professor and sat together, while they waited for the other students to arrive. Before long, everyone was there and Professor Collins began to talk :

"Welcome everyone, I'm Professor Collins. I used to work as an Auror but since the war... well let's just say we all have problems about that particular time. Merlin knows we all need a laugh, so that's where we'll start our lesson today. Put your books away, get your wands out and Vanish your tables." The young man announced. Once the bustling had stopped, he continued. "Right, so you should be fairly adequate in non-verbal spells by now, so we are going to practice the Tickling jinx. I trust you all know the spell, all you have to do is concentrate. No talking. Also, for extra points, the first student who manages to jinx me gets 20 House points. Off you go."

He had hardly stopped talking when Blaise Zambini of Slytherin attempted the hex on him, but it was easily avoided by the ex-Auror. Ginny and Hermione paired up, while Daphne strode over to Blaise. Hermione was brilliant, but Ginny was feisty, and before long the girls were twirling, ducking and smiling broadly while everyone watched the duel, wide-eyed, including the Professor. While he was watching the pair, he received a tickling jinx from Blaise and erupted into uncontrolled laughter, rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks. The duelling girls stopped to laugh at the Professor, along with everyone else. Once the jinx had worn off, he slowly and shakily got up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh my, I haven't laughed like that in ages! Who managed to jinx me?"

"Me, sir." Answered Blaise.

"And what would your name be?"

"Blaise Zambini, sir. Slytherin."

"Well 20 points to Slytherin, then, well done! And you two girls, what are your names?"

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

"I haven't witnessed a duel like that in years! But then again, I would expect nothing less from Hermione Granger. And I've also heard a lot about you too miss Weasley. 15 points each. Well done. Class dismissed."

The students walked out of the room, smiling and laughing, talking about what a good teacher Professor Collins seemed to be.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Hannah and Daphne, joined by Blaise, were talking excitedly in the Gryffindor common room. Their Transfiguration teacher was nice. Kind, and not very strict, but his lessons were also quite boring. They had spent the lesson going over what they had already learnt, starting from year one. Now though, the group talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. They discussed what they wanted to buy, where they would go, what new prank Zonko's was selling and whether they would try firewhiskey at The Three Broomsticks.

An hour or so into the conversation, Hermione excused herself, saying she needed some air. She walked passed the Fat Lady portrait and sat down outside the common room, sighing heavily. She enjoyed the silence, the light draft that tickled her face as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Her peace was, however, interrupted when she heard three voices shout at the same time :

"Stupefy!"

"Diffindo!"

"Crucio!"

In no time at all, she was up and running around the corner of the corridor, mere yards away from the entrance to her common room. She immediately disarmed the three boys before they could run away, taking no notice of Draco Malfoy on the floor, blood oozing from a cut on his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed. Two of the boys cringed but the third raised his chin, showing a Ravenclaw tie.

"He tortured us last year! He deserves this!"

"You STUPID CHILDREN!" by now, the screams had alerted the occupants of the Gryffindor common room, but she payed no notice as twenty or so people watched. "The war is over! Stop trying to bring it back! People died last year! People lost those they loved most! Get over your childish revenge schemes and. Instead learn to forgive you pathetic fools!"

"Hermione!" Ginny warned. Hermione twirled around with fire in her eyes, but once she saw her friends, she blushed.

"Ginny, take these three to Professor Collins. I'll take care of Malfoy." And with that, she crouched over the the blond's body and his arm around her neck, supporting him enough for him to stand. This caused gasps to erupt from behind her and she snapped at them. "Yes, I'm holding Draco Malfoy, get over it!"

"No, Hermione, you're – you're glowing!"

Hermione looked herself over and indeed, her and Draco were glowing a warm yellow. She decided to ignore it for now and focused on getting to Madam Pomfrey, so that she could tend to the limp body she half dragged through the corridor.


	4. Summoned to the Headmistress' Office

**Hey! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and follows and stuff, they really make my day! I honestly didn't expect so many people to like this story, so I'm working extra hard to update often. Sorry this one's a bit short. The answer to the mysterious glow is in the next chapter!**

* * *

Hermione made her way up the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked quietly on the giant wooden door and let herself in. Standing in front of the desk was the Headmistress, wearing a frown worse than she had ever seen, lightning flashing in her eyes as she watched the three students before her shuffle uneasily.

"You asked to see me, Professor?"

Three small heads whipped around at the sound of Hermione's voice, though the Headmistress still stared at them, overcome with fury. Finally, she spoke :

"Yes, Miss Granger, how is Mr Malfoy?"

"He's OK. Madam Pomfrey said she'd like to keep him in the hospital wing for a day or two but he's fine."

"Good. Could you tell me what happened? I would like to here it from you."

"I left my common room to get a bit of air when I heard people casting spells, I ran around the corner, disarmed these three, scolded them, and told Ginny to bring them to you while I took care of Malfoy."

"Do you know which spells were used?"

"Yes but I don't know who cast which one. There was a Stupefy, a Diffindo, and a Crucio."

At this, McGonagall's hands tightened around the edge of her desk, slightly splintering the wood. She took a moment to calm herself before addressing the three boys.

"I suppose none of you will be admitting to using an Unforgivable curse on another student. These are hard times, times for healing. I will take 200 points from Ravenclaw and 100 points from Hufflepuff, all three of you will attend detention with me every night until the end of term and if I hear of any rule breaking, even as small as talking in class, you will be expelled and your wand will be broken. Do I make myself clear?" the three boys mumbled with clenched teeth, "Good. Tomorrow you will apologise to Mr Malfoy. Leave."

The three boys ran away, each giving Hermione a hurt and slightly accusing look. She snorted. If they didn't want to be punished they shouldn't have attacked a student. Ex-Death eater or not, they were all in the same boat now. The Headmistress sighed and her shoulders fell.

"What should I do, Hermione?" she whispered. Hermione was surprised at this familiarity and this question. The Professor looked absolutely lost. "How do I get them to forget and forgive? I know many students have nightmares, I know some don't eat. How can I help them when I can't even help myself?"

"Well..." Hermione answered hesitantly. "We have to make sure everyone knows that the war is over, help them understand that we're all the same now. Just people who loved and lost, people who were to young to fight. There's this thing that Muggles do. They set up these sort of meetings, where people can talk about their problems, nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks. I think that would be a good idea. People could choose to talk privately or be part of a group..."

"Yes... that's a good idea." The old woman held herself straight again and her chin high. "Yes, I'll arrange for that to happen. One last thing before you leave Miss Granger. Miss Weasley tells me that upon contact with Mr Malfoy, you both started glowing?"

"Uhh, yes but I don't know why. I wasn't too bothered about it, to be honest."

"Very well. When Mr Malfoy is well enough to leave the hospital, I would like you both to come to my office."

Hermione mumbled a response before leaving the room and returning to her dorm, where everyone was already asleep. Sighing, she undressed and got into bed, mind whirling about that yellow glow. It was obviously important enough for her and Malfoy to be summoned to the Headmistress' office. If only she knew what it was!


	5. The Bond

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews and all, they make me really happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw, the last bit at the end was actually _me_ forgetting it was morning, sorry about that lmao.**

* * *

"So, why do we have to go and see McGonagall?"

"She didn't say, but I think it has to do with the fact that we glowed when we touched."

"What do you mean, we glowed? Why the hell did we glow?"

"I have no clue. I looked in all the books and I couldn't find anything."

Hermione and Draco were making their way up the infinite amount of stairs to the Headmistress' office. It had been two days since he had been attacked and he had only just been released from Madam Pomfrey's care, where Hermione had come to fetch him. He still couldn't believe that she had saved him, after all he had done to her over the years, but he was willing to let the past go if she was. He hoped she was. As she said, these were not times to be bitter, but to stick together, make new friends, and he had never admitted it and never will, but he had always wanted to befriend her. Whatever anyone said about her blood, she was brilliant, intellectually speaking of course, but he had never allowed himself to speak to her without insulting her, fearing the wrath of his father. Now that he was in Azkaban, Draco was free to do what he wanted.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and Hermione knocked on the door. When they heard the old woman's voice inviting them in, they crossed the threshold and stood in front of her, tension filling them.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." The students only managed a fake smile, "I have called you here to discuss what happened when you came into contact with each other. Do either of you know what it was?" they shook their heads, "Well, uh... it was an ancient kind of magic, called a Bond. This Bond... it only happens when you come into contact with your soul mate." Draco felt his breath get stuck in his throat, and a furtive glance to Hermione told him she had reacted the same, but they stayed silent. "Centuries ago, it was quite common, people would only become a couple if this Bond manifested it's self, but over time, it has become rarer. In fact, to my knowledge, no one has been Bonded in over three centuries. I understand tat this must be hard, given your... history, but the Bond is never wrong."

McGonagall paused, waiting for them to say something, but they remained silent, processing the news. Draco guessed she could see the disbelief, the anger and the shock on their faces, but she didn't react.

"So... so what do we do?" asked Hermione finally.

"Yes well, about that... follow me."

Without looking to see if they followed, McGonagall left the room, almost running, her cloak flapping around her. Without a word, the two students followed her to a corridor on the fourth floor, where she stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"We would like to access this room, please." She announced, head held high as the statue shifted.

The Headmistress walked in, followed by the students. There, they found themselves in what looked like a small common room, with warm colours, comfortable chairs and a fireplace, where logs were already burning.

"You will sleep here, from now on, there's everything you need and I can arrange for your things to be brought here by tonight. The, uh, bedroom is to your right..." she awkwardly stopped talking, incessantly shuffling on the spot and twisting her hands together. Draco had never seen her so uncomfortable, he found it quite amusing and were they in any other situation, he probably would have smirked.

"Will we have to get married and... do couple stuff?" Hermione asked, her cheeks as red as Weasley's hair.

"Well, you will have to consummate the Bond within five years – don't ask, I have no idea what happens if you don't – but as for your future, you don't have to do anything. Though as I said, the Bond never makes mistakes."

And with that, she left, leaving the students alone in their welcoming new home, in silence. Hermione was the first to move, walking across the room to sit in one of the chairs, and put her face in her hands.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" she whispered.

"Well I suppose you'll have to talk with Weasley, otherwise, nothing has changed, except the fact that we live together." She looked at him in confusion, and he continued. "Well if the Bond never makes mistakes, I'm assuming that one day we'll fall in... I mean, we'll like each other a bit more." He finished, blushing madly. She simply nodded once, as if to tell him that she understood and maybe agreed.

"Why did you say I have to talk to Ron? I mean I do, I'll have to owl him and Harry, but why Ron specifically?"

"Well aren't you two dating? I thought you got together after the battle?"

"Oh right. We split up. We weren't meant to be together. But then again apparently, us two are meant to be together." She smiled at their misfortune.

Soon they were both giggling, commenting on their despair and unfortunate luck. After a few minutes, she called Kreacher, Harry's elf that worked in the kitchens since the war, and asked him to bring them a bottle of firewhiskey. They drank, laughing, crying, screaming, until they fell asleep right where they were, completely forgetting that it was actually morning – compared to the evening atmosphere that the fire spread around the room – and missing all their classes.


	6. Hangover

**Hello, sorry for the late update people! Thanks again for all the support this story is getting, I really enjoy writing when I know people like it!**

* * *

Hermione woke up to find herself on the floor in the living room. Wiping the drool off her face, she guessed that after some intensive drinking, they had both fallen asleep on the chairs, out of which she had fallen in the middle of the night. She lifted her head, immediately wincing and groaning at the pain that pierced her head. Never again would she indulge in such unethical ways. Though she must admit, she hadn't had any nightmares, she had slept as if she had taken a Dreamless Sleep potion. But the pain was too mush of a price to pay. Slowly, she got up and dragged herself over to the bathroom, where she cleaned herself up, splashing ice cold water over her face. She then cast a _Tempus_ charm to see how long she had before classes started. She frowned. That couldn't be right. She would have slept through the entire day and missed all her classes? Unless...

"Draco!" she screamed, immediately wincing at the shrill voice that caused her head to buzz painfully. She walked over to the blond, still asleep, and whispered, "Draco! Draco, get up!"

He groaned, but made no movement. Impatient, she pushed him off the chair, waking him up when his head hit the floor.

"What the fuck! Granger? What are you doing here? Where _is_ here? What... oh God." The memory of the events of that morning came back and he face planted (voluntarily) on the floor.

"Come on, we have no time to waste, it's 7 pm."

"What? We slept for like... 20... 24 hours?" his eyes scrunched up in confusion almost made Hermione smile.

"No, we slept for like 7 hours. It was morning when we left the hospital, remember? We slept through the entire day's classes!"

Cursing heavily, Malfoy stood up, and they both rushed to the Great Hall, just in time to join everyone else. They received a few weird looks and sniggers at the sight of their shabby dressing and tired but panicked faces, but one look from the Golden Girl sufficed to shut them up. They all made their way to their tables, Hermione sticking with Ginny at the Gryffindor table, shortly joined by Hannah and Luna.

"Where were you? You missed all the classes!" asked Ginny.

"I know. I'll tell you later... I just need food right now."

"Is that alcohol I smell? Have you... have you been drinking?" se squealed, making Hermione wince even more.

"Yes, please stop shouting and squeaking. It's very aggravating."

Ginny was about to respond, but the Headmistress stood and called for their attention. Murmurs filled the Hall, as this was mot a custom during normal meals, only during feasts. When the students finally shut up, she spoke.

"I understand that you are confused that I'm making a speech, and that some of you are hungry, so I'll not beat around the bush. It has come to my attention that after the war, students and teachers alike have been experiencing some... issues. This is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, and is quite common. Hence, I have hired a psychotherapist to come work at the school, for the consultation of everyone and anyone, not just for those who fought, but for those who lost and those who underwent some, ah, unnecessary and cruel treatments at the school while it was under enemy occupation. These consultations can be taken in groups, or individually. The group sessions will be in the Great Hall from 8:30 to 9:30 pm, and you will have to speak to the therapist to set up individual meetings. Please welcome Dr Worr, who you will be consulting with." A chubby little man that no one had noticed stood, waved awkwardly and quickly sat down. " Please remember that while these sessions are not mandatory, they are advised, and that everything said during these sessions are not to be repeated outside of that hour. Please, tuck in."

At that, the most magnificent roasts and wonderful smelling stews she had ever smelled appeared in front of Hermione. But then again, she was pretty hungover and just plain hungry. Pausing for a moment, she suddenly went into action, grabbing everything she could reach and stuffing it in her mouth, much to the amusement of her friends.

* * *

"This is a total and utter shitfest." Ginny commented once Hermione had told her everything that had happened earlier that day.

"Tell me about it. I would have made a greater effort to die in the war if I had known this this was what was waiting for me."

They were sitting on Ginny's bed, in Hermione's former dorm room. They had been careful to put up silencing charms so that nobody heard them, and had been talking for over two hours. Finally, Hermione sighed.

"I'd better get going. My _dear_ Draco will be waiting for me." She said, making her red-head friend giggle furiously.

In no rush at all, she wondered out of Gryffindor tower and arrived at the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance to her - _their_ – quarters, gave the password they had agreed on earlier, and waltzed inside, heading straight for the bedroom. She first noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen. Suspecting he was in the shower, she warned him of her presence so that he wouldn't walk out completely naked. She then noticed that there was only one, king sized, bed. Muttering under her breath, she transfigured a lamp into another bed, before shrinking the first one, and quickly got undressed and under the covers. She hardly noticed Draco creep out of the bathroom, shirtless, and get into his bed silently, before she fell asleep.


	7. PTSD

**Hey, sorry this chapter took more time than the others, thank you for your patience and once again thanks to all those that followed, favourited and reviewed. Hope you enjoy it. As you may have noticed, some bits are from Draco's POV while others are from Hermione.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy generally didn't sleep much, so he wasn't surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night. He was, however, surprised when he heard moans coming from Hermione's bed. He was immediately alert, knowing full well that if those moans were of sexual nature, the prude Gryffindor Princess would have surrounded herself in Silencing and Notice-me-not charms. The moaning became louder and some whimpers joined the mix, finally persuading Draco to get out of bed and see to her, sighing. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to his sleeping room mate, who he noticed was twitching, almost in spasms. Her eyes were shut tightly and she shook her head, as if to protest something. His blood froze when he heard her mumbling.

"Please... please, no... no I don't know, I don't know, please... I don't..." she begged.

Memories flooded over Draco. He was suddenly in Malfoy Manor, in the drawing room, watching Hermione writhe under his aunt's painful interrogation, begging her to stop, saying she didn't know how they had gotten the sword, promising they hadn't been anywhere near Gringotts. He stood and watched, while his schoolmates were imprisoned, while one of them was being tortured under his eye. He stood and watched...

Hermione's moans turning into shouts and screams managed to rip Draco away from his memories, and he bent over her, grabbing her arms and blocking her legs with his knees.

"Wake up! Granger! Granger, wake up!" he called, but she kept thrashing, protesting against his hold. "Wake up dammit! Granger! HERMIONE!"

She jolted awake and stared, frightened and confused at a half naked Draco Malfoy over her, pinning her down. He saw as her eyes cleared up, and he released her slowly before awkwardly going back to bed. He heard her whisper a thanks before he buried his face in his pillow.

"You're definitely going to those meetings, Granger." He responded groggily, but he couldn't get those images out of his head. What was it like for her, when all he had to do was watch, yet he was still riddled with flashbacks and painful, bitter regret?

* * *

Hermione took Draco's advice. After a long day of classes, she found herself in the Great Hall, sat in a circle of other students, from second years to seventh, and Dr Worr, who was talking about PTSD and how they handled it in the Muggle world.

"... have wars all the time, the fighters often quite young, never having seen death before, much less having caused that death. It's very important to them to care for their soldiers, who sacrificed their well-being for that of their nation and beliefs..."

It was about ten minutes until he got to the students in front of him.

"If you're here it means that you're having a hard time adjusting. Why don't we talk about that? The best way to handle this is to share your experiences and what they do to now. Any volunteers?" the room stayed quiet. "Miss Granger?"

Of course. Heroine of the war and all, she had to go first. Set the example. She fidgeted in her seat before speaking.

"My... my year before the battle was alright, a bit lonely, quite scary, but we handled it. There was just one moment when... when it was more difficult." Dr Worr nodded, egging her on. She sighed. " We were captured. By snatchers. I had cast a spell on Harry so that his face was hardly recognisable, but they recognised Ron and me, and guessed about Harry. We were brought to... Malfoy Manor, where they asked Draco to identify him. He said he wasn't sure but... Bellatrix saw the sword of Gryffindor that we had with us and went crazy. Harry and Ron were imprisoned and... she... she set to work on me. The sword was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts, she didn't know the one she had was fake, and she... questioned me on what else we took. She used... curses... and a cursed knife..." Hermione showed the forearm with Mudblood written on it, and gasps sounded across the room. "We managed to escape, but I still dream about it. Almost every night. That and the snake. I had one last night but Ma-y room mate noticed and woke me up."

She hung her head, blushing, waiting for someone to speak. It was a second year who spoke first. One of the two Ravenclaws that attacked Draco a few days earlier.

"This happened at Malfoy Manor? And he was there? He just watched?"

"What else could he have done? He already said he wasn't sure about Harry, even though he knew! Helping me would only have gotten him killed and I still would have been tortured!"

"Fine, but why did you stop us the other day? After he just stood there!"

"I won't speak on his behalf but I know his reasons for doing what he did, and if I can forgive, so can you! We've already told you want we think about your little chivalry the other day, so stop or you'll just get punished again. Trust me, he feels as bad about himself as you do. He has his own shit to deal with, his own nightmares, so lay off him!"

The second year didn't comment after that, but still looked affronted. After that, Dr Worr commented on Hermione's experiences and the discussion she and the Ravenclaw had had, and two other students shared. She listened politely, not commenting, but after that, she dragged herself up to her dorm, and barely managed to get undressed, not caring that Draco was sat reading on his own bed, before collapsing under her covers.


	8. Morning Discussions

**Hello! Sorry I'm late again, been catching up on some much needed sleep, I'll try to do better in the future. Thanks again to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed, and to those who haven't, be sure to do so!**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning when the sun was high and already shining through the bedroom window. She panicked briefly before remembering that it was a Saturday and that no classes awaited her, so she slowly got up, made sure Malfoy wasn't in the room, and got dressed. She then proceeded to walk out of the room, without bothering to fight her hair into something other than the mess it was at that moment, and was surprised to see the fair haired Slytherin sipping a cup of tea and reading on the sofa.

"Well you look absolutely stunning. Your morning face is quite sexy."

"Oh stop, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit." She grunted in return. Malfoy let out a fake shocked gasp and brought his hand to his chest, but she simply ignored him and went to make herself some strong coffee.

After a few minutes, a smirk appeared on Malfoy's face.

"You know, you should be careful who you get undressed in front of. If we're going to live together, I can't have you stripping down right in front of me."

"What?" she asked, confused. She had no memory of ever stripping down in front of him.

"Last night. You came back and immediately got undressed, taking no notice that I was sitting there, three feet away." Seeing her distressed look, he continued. "Don't worry, I didn't watch or look or anything. I saw a bit, but I quickly looked away. I have no interest in seeing you undressed, Granger."

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem. I brought you breakfast. It's on the counter."

"Uh... thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, I was simply trying to put you off from killing me once you found out I saw that lovely black bra you had. Didn't know you were such a deadbeat in the morning."

She sighed, exasperated at his taunts. She thought he would at least make an effort to not start a feud now that they were living together. Of course, she was wrong. The only times she was wrong was when she was judging other people, as she had a tendency to hope for the best, or refuse to see the evil. She had done the same in sixth year when it came to Malfoy, why would anything be different now?

"Anyway, by that look of total despair you had on last night, am I to suppose the meeting didn't go well?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, suspicious.

"I care because I have to listen to you scream in your sleep."

"I'll be sure to put silencing charms around me. And for the record, it didn't go too badly, just got into a row with one of the Ravenclaw boys from the other night. That and I was obviously put first, to set the example. The Golden Girl is ready to share, so should you. It obviously isn't weakness, because she can never be weak! Prats."

Malfoy seemed surprised at her bitterness and sarcasm. Of course, Slytherins were the only ones who could be bitter, ppfft

"You had a row with one of the Ravenclaw kids?"

Ah. So that was why he was surprised.

"Yes. He was outraged that I still stopped them even after what happened in your Manor. I told him to shove his opinions. I can't believe that we were as annoying as that when we were his age. Obviously we didn't attack anyone, but I mean the moaning and wining."

"You don't have to defend me you know."

"No one else will. And we don't know a lot about each other but I'm pretty sure you know I'm the type to defend those who need it. You probably hate that. Goody two shoes, always sticking up for the weak. Honestly I hate it. Gets me into more trouble than it's worth."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Don't know. I can't help it, I suppose."

She suddenly realised that she was moaning to Malfoy and blushed. She didn't need him to know anything about her. Not like that anyway. She quickly retired to the room, tied her hair up and left before he could say anything else, like how stupid it was to stick up for the weak, or how he didn't need her help. She didn't want him to know how selfish she was in thinking that she had already done enough and just couldn't be bothered anymore to be the Gryffindor she was supposed to be. But it was too it for that.

* * *

Draco was confused about what had just happened. Hermione Granger had just spoke to him honestly, as though she had forgotten who he was, what he had done. Most surprising, she had admitted that she hated this habit she had of being helpful and... just so Gryffindor. He tried to imagine Gryffindor's princess sticking up for him for the second time in less than a week, in front of many other students and a professor. Or doctor or whatever. Most of all, he was surprised she had spoken almost like a Slytherin. Swearing and insulting others behind their backs, though he grinned at how Gryffindor it had been for her to such spout her thoughts like that, not caring about who she was talking to.

He sighed, suddenly wishing she hadn't told anyone of what had happened at his house. Now everyone knew how much of a coward he had been, just standing there and watching his psychotic aunt laugh as she carved the word into Hermione's arm. Hermione, who he had never really liked, jealous of her intelligence and her loving, accepting family. He watched, as he had everyday and night since that event, as she writhed on the floor, screamed for help. He felt the floor shake as Weasley shook the prison doors underneath him. Hermione, who he had never liked, but never in a million years did he wish to see her hurt like that.

His breath sped up as he was thrown, once again, into the past, as he watched the cursed knife carve the word, that terrible word, into her skin. He was on the floor, shaking, eyes wide, his fists grabbing and pulling at his hair and rocking back and forth as e watched. He always watched...


	9. Nightmares

**Hello people! I'm glad you're still reading, thank you for all the positive reviews, I honestly didn't think it'd be so popular! Today I'm gonna try something new, I'm gonna write the same scene twice but from different POVs, tell me what you think and maybe I'll do it again some time.**

* * *

One minute Hermione was in her bed in the dark room she shared with Malfoy, the other she was in the familiar drawing room. As soon as she recognised the bare grey walls, the grey marble floor, still stained with previous victims blood, she started to tremble. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared, along with the Malfoy family, who were all in tatters with dark circles under their eyes. She felt an invisible force, like a magnetic attraction, pull her to the middle of the room, where she was suddenly lying on the floor, with the crazed dark haired witch bent over her, cackling like they do in Muggle films.

 _She's dead,_ she told herself, _tis isn't real, she's dead, the war is over, she's dead, she's dead dead dead DEAD!_

But that didn't stop her from feeling the pain, like molten lava running through her veins as Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus. She screamed until her throat felt dry, and screamed some more. Bellatrix was laughing at the tears rolling down her cheeks, at the blood seeping from the cut on her arm, joining the remains of all those that came before her. This time was just for fun, because she was a Mudblood, she wasn't being interrogated about the sword or the vault. Just fun. Sadistic and cruel fun.

She whimpered as Bellatrix bent over her bleeding arm and stuck her mouth over the cursed cut, licking at it, drinking the blood in like a vampire. The crazed witch widened her eyes in fury as Hermione shuddered in disgust, how dare this Mudblood be disgusted by the actions of one so superior to her? The curses started again, but before she could even feel the pain, everything and everyone around her vanished.

She knew she was still dreaming as she was still in the grey room at Malfoy Manor. Slowly, she stood, her legs trembling in pain as she did so. _Just a dream..._ but the pain felt so real. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy was in front of her, looking the same as he had that day : untidy blond hair, bags under his eyes, and shivering hands that fell limply by his side. But his eyes were kind. She didn't know what he would do, but she certainly didn't expect the words that came out of his mouth :

"I'm sorry, Hermione. She went a bit crazy on that one, don't you think?" she simply nodded in confusion. His voice was so warm, almost amused, but kind and understanding at the same time. "But then again, what can we do? It's not out fault you're a Mudblood after all, is it?" She gasped in surprise. She was used to the word being used against her, especially from Malfoy, but the words didn't match the tone at all, and she wasn't expecting it at all.

"Do yourself a favour, Granger, wake up." He advised, a small smirk on his face. But it disappeared before long, and his voice took a more urgent and worried tone. "Dammit, Granger, wake up! Wake the. Fuck. UP!"

Her eyes snapped open and she was back in her room, Malfoy standing over her, bare chested as always. This was the third time in the last week that he had woken her up from her nightmares, and she was starting to get used to seeing his face contorted in worry and slight annoyance when she woke up.

"Thank you." She croaked. As usual, he just grunted and went back to bed.

After casting the tempus charm, she realised it was still early in the night and still had a long time to sleep away, though she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep. Unless... a small part of her wanted to ask Malfoy if she could sleep with him. Maybe if she wasn't alone, the nightmares would go away. But a voice in her head said _You joking? Sleep in the same bed as him? Come on you're not that desperate, you still have some pride!_ Before she heard _No, I don't. He sees and hears me scream every night. When it comes to Malfoy, I have no pride. If it helps us both sleep better, just go for it._

And so before she could stop herself, she heard her own voice ring out, loud and clear.

"Malfoy, would you mind if I slept in your bed...? I... maybe it'll help... not being alone...?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, before shrugging and grumbling "Whatever." Heaving a sigh of relief and ignoring her red cheeks, she stumbled out of her bed and into his, where she shuffled around until she was far enough for it not to be weird, but close enough to feel the heats of his body. They both fell asleep not long after, their backs to each other.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of thrashing and moaning for the third time that week. Honestly, he was too tired (and slightly worried, but he'd never admit it) to bother being angry. As usual, he strode over to the other side of the room where Hermione's bed lay, and grabbed hold of the traumatised witch, knowing it would take quite a bit of effort to wake her up.

"Wake up, Granger. Hermione, really, wake the fuck up, this is getting old. Dammit, Granger, wake up! Wake the. Fuck. UP!"

At that, she did indeed wake up, her eyes still panicky before she saw Draco, and then she immediately calmed down. This was becoming a habit of theirs, and Draco wasn't even bothered anymore. At least, while he had to watch out and care for Hermione, his own nightmares had subsided. She mumbled a thanks and he started making his way back to his bed, when she suggested, rather loudly, that she join him in his bed.

 _The fuck? Really? This is going to be so awkward._ He didn't even question whether they should do it or not, but was slightly uncomfortable as she crept under the covers beside him. He tried not to turn around when she wiggled about a bit, trying to find a decent position. He finally settled when he could feel her back just hair lengths away from his, and immediately blushed. At least she was fully dressed, which was more than he could say for himself. Pushing the embarrassment down, he finally fell asleep, jus after hearing Hermione's breath slow down, and making sure she herself was asleep. He may have hated her for years, but things were different now, and he saw it as his duty to ensure that she was well cared for.


	10. A frustrating morning

**Hey, sorry people I really don't know what's gotten into me, I haven't updated in ages! Thanks though for still sticking with me and the story, I'll make it up to you somehow.**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling heat along one side of her body. She groped at the cause of this temperature difference, only to find her hand come into contact with warm flesh. Alarmed, she opened her eyes quickly and found herself confronted with the bare chest of one Draco Malfoy. Not only that but they were so close that she could feel his breathing against her head and their legs were tangled together. Slowly and silently, she tried to free her legs without waking him, and froze when he groaned in protest. What's more, he actually pulled her closer and nuzzled into the chaos that was her hair. Sighing, she tried once more to free herself from his clutches, and squealed when she looked up to his face to see if he was still asleep, only to find his steely gaze locked onto her. He was definitely awake, and a blush appeared on his cheeks when he realised he was holding her. Mumbling apologies, he quickly let go and retreated to the other end of the bed, while Hermione left the comfort and warmth of the covers to go to the bathroom.

Once she came, back, she was surprised to see Malfoy still in bed.

"Aren't you going to get up?" she asked, pretending not to notice the panic she had seen in his eyes when he realized she was back.

"Uh... yeah... just give me five more minutes..." he mumbled, blushing furiously. Why was he blushing so much this morning?

"Um OK. Hurry up though, classes start soon."

She took no notice of his mumbled reply as she grabbed her bag and prepared to meet Ginny for Charms. She couldn't help but let her mind run back to Malfoy, his grey eyes, his bare chest, his untidy hair that made him look so... no! _Shut up, oh my God, what? Get a grip... damn though he really is well built DAMMIT I SAID STOP!_

She held her bag tighter, almost running to class.

* * *

Draco woke as he felt hips grinding against him while someone tried to pry her legs away from his. Not able to allow such comfort flee from him, he groaned and pulled the girl in closer, and noticed how she froze and tensed. Suddenly curious as to who this girl may be, he opened his eyes, moments before he remembered that Granger had asked to sleep in his bed. Indeed, he found himself faced with a wall of bushy brown hair that smelled like honey. He managed to get a few breaths of the wonderful perfume before the witch started wiggling her hips again, letting out amazingly sexy grunts of effort.

Suddenly, chocolate coloured eyes were connected to his and they stared at each other before Draco realized what a compromising position they were in. He mumbled an apology and almost leapt away, while she left the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He couldn't help but let his gaze linger on hr backside, barely covered by her shorts that had crumpled up during her sleep. Just as she closed the door, he felt a familiar heat and tension in his lower abdomen.

"Shit." He cursed, as part of his body grew to stand against his will and ignoring his curses.

 _Merlin, no, not her, why her, why Granger? I don't even like her! She's not even pretty, with her big bushy hair (that smells like honey) and her short legs (that she rubbed against mine) and her hips... and bum... OH GOD STOP IT! OK I have to think of something disgusting, um... Potter, Weasel, Nott, Moaning Myrtle for crying out loud!_

He was definitely surprised when she came into the room, and he blushed as he imagined her seeing the tent near the middle of his body. Thankfully, he had made sure it wasn't visible. They exchanged a few words, that slipped his mind as soon as he heard them and he watched as she bent over to get her bag, pointing her behind in his direction.

 _Merlin, what are you doing to me! Stop it, I have to get rid of this, not make make it worse!_

When she left, he finally let out a sigh, and only when he heard the front entrance close did he allow his hand to make it's way towards his middle, thinking about anything, anyone, other than those chocolaty brown eyes and that backside.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny met in front of their classroom over 15 minutes before class started, and went find seats so they could sit next to each other. Ginny asked why the brunette was blushing and reluctantly, Hermione explained the events of the night before and that morning to a giggling red head. Once she had stopped laughing, Ginny presented her friend with two letters that had arrive that morning, but Hermione had missed breakfast. Opening the letters, Hermione found they were from Harry and Ron, in response to her news about the Bond. She read Harry's first, guessing that Ron's would probably be angry or some other nonsense.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry to hear about that Bond with Malfoy, it must be hard to have to live with him, but if you say you're OK then I believe you. I'm trying to find a few books for you on it but I haven't found any yet. Anyway good luck with Malfoy and your N.E.W.T.s, I know you'll do great. Say hi to Ginny for me._

 _Harry._

She smiled as she read his letter, and relayed the message to Ginny before passing on to Ron's.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm SO sorry about that Bond thing! I wish I could be there to help you but I'm so busy lately! But don't worry, we'll find a way out of this, I promise. I'm proud of you staying strong and saying you're OK, even though I know you're not. I'm sorry, I know that if we hadn't broken up this would never have happened. I'll see you soon, hang in there._

 _Your Ron._

Hermione sighed as she read. She wasn't expecting any better but she had hoped that he would understand the situation or once and actually believe her when she said she was fine. She had to swallow her frustrations though, as Professor Flitwick waddled in, almost hidden between the tables, and started class.


	11. A Bit of Entertainment

**Sorry for taking so long, I think I'm just gonna stop making promises I can't keep. Just so you know, in this chapter and later on, there'll be, some songs, some of which will be of our time, so and just bend your imagination however you see fit to fit them in.**

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione was the first to arrive at Runes class and make her way to her seat, 15 minutes early. She took her time taking out her things and reading the previous lesson's notes, before she was finally joined by the rest of the class and the Professor. To her surprise, Draco made his way over to her desk, and with a shy smile, sat himself beside her. She stared openly at him, her mouth wide, for a few seconds before realising it, and turned to listen to the teacher who was saying that they were continuing Egyptian runes, one of the most complicated runic languages, with a record-breaking 835 symbols.

Ten minutes into the lesson, a note was slipped to her side of the table, interrupting her frantic scribbling. She shot a suspicious look at the blond next to her, who's knee was bouncing incessantly, before taking a look at the note :

 _There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up... would you like to go with me?_

She stared in shock for a few minutes, completely missing the Professor's speech and the anxious looks Draco was sending her. Before she could scribble back an answer though, the writer had snatched it back and was adding something else :

 _You don't have to obviously, but I think it would be good for our relationship, or whatever this is, to see each other out of school setting._

Hermione quickly wrote back an answer before handing the piece of paper back :

 _Sure, I'd love to, I was just a bit surprised is all. We can go together, unless you'd rather meet me there._

His response was just as quick :

 _No, we can go together, that's fine._

They gave each other awkwardly sympathetic smiles before turning their attention back to the class, Hermione with a slight blush, and Draco looking more relaxed, his leg finally leaning naturally onto the legs of the table.

The end of that lesson marked the end of the school day for Hermione, and she made her way back to her dorm, looking forward to having a few hours on her own while Draco was in Transfiguration with the other Slytherins.

* * *

Draco sighed while making his way back to the dorm he shared with Hermione, dragging his bag behind him. It had been such a long day, he had almost fallen asleep in Transfiguration, his head bobbing up and down as he tried to keep his eyes open. He sighed once again as he arrived at the gargoyle, muttered the password and lifted a leg to enter the common room.

It was at that moment though that he froze in the middle of his movement, leg still in the air, balancing on one foot, staring at the curious display in front of him. There, in the middle of the common room, Hermione had her back to him and was singing and dancing. She was wearing some sort of head gear that Draco guessed the music was silently coming from, and swaying in rhythm to the melody that escaped her mouth.

 _"-forget you, oh oh oh!_

 _I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough and forget yoouu ooh oh oh!"_

He could clearly hear the smile she had in her voice as she bounced and swayed, and realised he really wanted to see that smile. He had never seen a genuine wide smile come from her, not that he looked at her often, but from what he had seen, she often smiled in embarrassment of thanks. He never had seen her so happy that she could no longer take it without breaking into a grin that showed her now brilliant teeth.

He stayed at the door for a few more seconds, admiring the way she moved (he was totally checking her out, but would never admit it, even to himself) an shook her head while facing down. It continued until he felt embarrassed watching this intimate moment, at which point her entered and cleared his throat multiple times, louder and louder, until she finally turned around. When she did, he managed to get a glimpse of that radiant smile before her face fell, her eyes flew wide, and a red tinge appeared on her cheek. They stared at each other for a while, in horror (Hermione) and embarrassment (Draco), before suddenly busting into movement at the same time. Hermione hurried to rid herself of the muggle head gear, before joining Draco at the table with her books, and joined him in his studying.

They sat in silence for a while, Draco replaying the scene in his head over and over, pausing and replaying his memories when she did a move he particularly liked, or when she turned around and he saw that smile. She had not been dancing amazingly, but it far from bad and he simply couldn't get the image of her hips jiggling, however hard he concentrated on his History of Magic essay. Her singing, on the other hand, had been great. Slightly pitchy and deformed by her laughs, but he guessed that the fact that her ears were blocked by the actual music meant that she couldn't hear herself, and well he wasn't going to hold it against her for laughing. Finally, he tried to make conversation.

"What song was that?"

Hermione's head jolted up, as if surprised that he was talking to her. He tried to give her a reassuring smile that there really was nothing to be embarrassed about, but failed miserably, seen as he himself was embarrassed.

"Uh, it's a Muggle song, called _Forget you_... by Ceelo Green."

"Oh. And was that thing on your head a Muggle device? I thought those things didn't work here. With the magical interference and all."

"Yes it was, and I managed to charm it a bit so the magic wouldn't bother it. It doesn't work on everything, but MP3s (portable Muggle devices to listen to music) are quite simple, as they have only one purpose, but stuff like phones and computers, where you can do so many things on them, don't work at all."

"Oh."

They descended into silence once again, and it wasn't until a few minutes later that Draco built up the courage to bring a rather sticky subject.

"Hermione? Um, I actually had other motives to ask you to Hogsmeade, other than spending time with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, you see, I told my mother about this whole Bond thing, and she'd like to meet you."

"Are you joking?"

"Ah... no."

"Amazing. Bloody amazing." She sat back and threw her book back on the table, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. "Why? All of us know she hates me, why pretend?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"Of course she does. Our previous two encounters didn't go so well, if you can remember."

"You met my mother twice? I thought there was just that one time in Madam Malkin's."

"So you were alone with Bellatrix when I was brought to your house?"

"Um no, you're right, she was there. But that one didn't really count, there was nothing she could do."

"Oh I know, don't worry, but it doesn't change the fact that every time we see each other, it ends badly."

"Look, my mother is pretty much like me. She was forced into all of it, and she has changed her mind (though not as much as me) about Muggles and Muggle-borns. If you're nice, she'll be nice. In fact she's quite warm, surprisingly. Now that my father is in Azkaban, she can let loose her crackling personality. Actually, Ginny Weasley reminds me a bit of her, though she'd never let herself get into a bad marriage. But my mum is quite fiesty, she managed to minimise my father's, ah, influence and such. Before ... he... came back, I mean."

"You're sure nothing will go wrong?"

"I'm sure she won't be the first to open hostilities. If you're not civil, I'm not gonna lie, she'll become a bitch"

That last comment made Hermione snort, however reluctant she was to admit it, he knew she like his peculiar sense of humour and his way of saying thin quickly ad bluntly.

"OK then. We meet your mother in four days. Yoopee."


	12. Projects

**Hello friends, I think I'm going to update like once a week... honestly I'm so into reading right now that writing isn't even in my mind, so I just write when I feel like it. Once again thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! And keep in mind that there will be songs that may or may not agree with the timeline of this story, but I hope you'll be able to get your imagination around it.**

* * *

Friday morning, Hermione woke once again to the sound of soft whimpering from the other side of the bed. Since they had decided to share, Hermione's nightmares had subsided, but since he didn't have to look after her anymore, Draco's had come back. Like every night for the past three days, Hermione snuggled closer to her roommate and began to sing to calm him down and to let him know not to worry, that she would take care of him as he had with her. Softly, the words flowed out of her mouth, quiet enough not to wake him, and he immediately began to settle.

The song came from one of her favourite films, _Pocahontas._ She had loved that film all her life and knew the songs by heart. Now that she had grown, she remembered her parents, how they all sang together at the top of their voices with wide grins or tears in their eyes. As she let go of the words, though, a whole knew meaning dawned on her. _You think I'm an ignorant savage... You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you... If you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew..._ Yes... Although Draco hadn't shown any sign of bigotry since the beginning of the year, old habits die hard and Hermione knew that he couldn't accept them until he understood them, and he couldn't understand them without seeing them. Preferably while having fun.

An idea formed in her mind and a smile splayed across her face as she came up with a plan, a brilliant plan that could change her whole relationship with Malfoy, before remembering that it was only four in the morning and that she still had three hours to sleep.

* * *

She woke again at 6.30, plan still fresh in her mind. Deciding not wait until seven, she quietly got up and strolled into the bathroom. When she emerged, 20 minutes had gone by and Draco was just starting to wake up. She flashed him a small smile before making her bag and heading down to get breakfast. She was once of the first present, along with Dennis Creevey, a Hufflepuff named Charlotte and Headmistress McGonagall herself. She hurried to eat her full English, keeping an eye on the professor to make sure she didn't leave. Finally, she stood, straightened her robes and strode confidently up to the teacher's table.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Said Professor McGonagall as she saw Hermione come over.

"Hello, Headmistress. I was wondering if I could... ask a favour."

"Go ahead."

"Well seen my ... _situation_... and the history Malfoy and I have, I was wondering if we could spend the weekend in the Muggle world... to get him to walk in my shoes, if you will. Since it's a Hogsmeade weekend, I thought it would be good to choose this weekend instead of later. And we wouldn't come back until Sunday evening."

Hermione sure looked calm and confident, but inside she was shaking with excitement and hope. She almost sighed with relief when the Headmistress finally spoke :

"Well, I wouldn't normally allow it, but I think I can trust you to be responsible, and to control Mr. Malfoy. I think this would be a good experience for him, yes. Very well, you have my permission."

She could have squealed in delight and jumped up and down clapping her hands, but decided to control herself. Giving a smile and a nod in thanks, she skipped away towards her first class : Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Draco strode to take his seat in class, followed by the rest of the students and Professor Collins. He chose a seat in a dark corner at the back, to avoid drawing attention to himself and the bags under his eyes that he couldn't get rid of. He knew Hermione did the best she could, he knew she kept the nightmares away when they got to be too much to handle, she helped. A lot. But he always managed to have bags under his eyes anyway.

He waited for everyone to be seated, catching a flash of long red hair next to a waterfall of wavy mouse coloured locks. When the professor finally spoke, his eyes tore away from the pair to fix themselves on the ex-auror.

"Morning everyone! So! We've been her a month, and during that month, we've studied hexes, jinxes and curses to do with expelling the inner demons that are sadness and despair. For the next two weeks, we will be working on something extremely hard, though I think a few people have already perfected it." His eyes fell upon the pair of girls that Draco was staring at shortly before. " These will be the last lessons to boost moral however. After this, we will get down to the real demons of the world. Back on topic! Who can tell me what a Patronus is?"

As expected, Hermione's hand flew up. What wasn't expected though, was that half of the class' hands also flew up. The professor looked slightly taken aback at such knowledge, but wuickly recomposed himself. He nodded to a Hufflepuff, Ernie McMillan, to answer.

"A Patronus is a physical representation of joy, which, when done well, takes the form of an animal that is unique to the spellcaster. It's the only known defence against Dementors." At this, Draco sat straight in chair. "Albus Dumbledore also found a way for them to carry messages, I hear."

"Very good. Five points to Hufflepuff. If I may, how do so many of you know of it?"

"During our Fifth year we had a terrible teacher who didn't teach us anything, so Hermione and Harry Potter started teaching us in the room of requirement. All those part of the DA know how to cast a Patronus."

"Wow. And how which of you were part of this DA?"

Almost half of the class raised their hands, including Ginny, Hermione, Ernie, Michael Corner and Luna Lovegood, who until this point had been staring into space. The professor took a moment to take in all he saw before speaking again :

"Well this makes my life that much easier. All those who know how to cast a corporeal Partonus, find a partner that was never part of this DA. Those who don't have partners will be working with me for the next two weeks."

Everyone bustled about, bumping into each other, asking people if they had partners or not. Draco honestly expected to have to work with the professor, or at least be the last picked, but Hermione started making her way over to him almost immediately.

"Hey. Need a partner?"

"Yeah. By the way I have a letter for you. It came this morning but you weren't there. I'll give it to you after class."

"OK, great. I have to warn you, this is one of the only spells I've had trouble with, but I have it down now."

Draco just shrugged and they spent the rest of the class discussing memories. Before they knew it, the class was over, the professor was almost hyperventilating at the sight of the Patronuses of the DA members, and Hermione had her letter.


	13. Mrs Malfoy

**Hello, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous ones, just thought I'd warn you. Also in this chapter, we finally meet the infamous Narcissa Malfoy! Please review and all, the more you do so, the faster I update.**

* * *

To anyone who looked, Hermione seemed as composed as normal, eating her full English breakfast like any other morning. On the inside though, Hermione felt like she was dying. Her heart was giving great lurches, she was fighting to stop the cold sweats that came over her, and she was struggling not to shake. It was Saturday, the day she would meet Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Draco's mother. They had met only once, and that encounter had ended with the Malfoys leaving the shop without buying anything and Hermione getting insulted by the elder witch. The least one could say, was that she was not looking forward to this meeting.

She was dragged from her thoughts of escaping the impending doom when she was joined by Daphne Greengrass at the table. Exchanging greetings, Daphne sat beside Hermione and began on her toast, watching her neighbour closely.

"What's up with you?" she finally asked.

"What? Nothing! Why – What makes you think there's something wrong?" Hermione babbled.

"Please. I'm a Slytherin. People in my House live under masks of indifference, compared to them, your stress is so obvious you might as well have neon lights screaming 'NERVOUS BREAKDOWN' over your head."

"Have you ever met Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yeah, nice lady, why?"

"Because I'm meeting her today, and our last meeting didn't go so well, and I'm so scared she won't like me because I'm Muggle-born and it's gonna ruin my whole weekend and I have so many fun things planned and it's just going to be a disaster if she's mean, I just know it!"

"Woah, woah, woah, jeez Hermione! Calm down, deep breaths!" Daphne paused to make sure her friend was following her instructions. Satisfied, she continued. "You have nothing to worry about. Mrs Malfoy was mean last time because you were on opposite sides of the war and had a reputation to hold. Now that Voldemort is gone and her husband's in jail, she'll be fine. She hates pretty much everyone until they prove themselves to her, just impress her! Sure it's harder to do that if you're a Muggle-born, but that's where her prejudice ends. Okay?"

Hermione nodded silently, slightly reassured but still scared. She would still be hated until she managed to impress the old witch, however she was going to manage that. Mrs Malfoy didn't seem like an impressionable woman.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Draco were making their way to Hogsmeade in relative silence, following the path that led from the school to the village, listening absently to the chatter of other students around them. They continued like this until they reached the village, where Draco looked at his watch.

"My mother should be waiting in the Three Broomsticks by now."

Hermione simply nodded and prepared to follow, when a voice called out her name from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Ron jogging towards her. In Harry's letter, he had mentioned that Ron was still being a git but that he was trying to subdue the redhead. If Ron was here, did that mean he had accepted the Bond? The look of fury that he sent Draco was enough to answer her question and her heart plummeted.

"Hermione can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked breathlessly, still glaring daggers at Draco. Hermione nodded at the blond, who started walking towards the Three Broomsticks, sighing.

"What's the matter, Ron, I'm a bit busy."

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Ron rushed into Hermione's arms, crushing hr in a hug worthy of his mother. When he finally let her go, she was smiling. Expression that would soon fade away.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry I abandoned you! I can't even _imagine_ what this past month with Malfoy's been like. I was ready to storm the castle thinking he had hurt you when I didn't receive any letters, but Harry told me you two were talking so it's fine. Come on, I can't stay for long, we have to go see McGonagall."

"What? What are you talking about? I told you I'm busy, Ron! And this past month hasn't been so bad, Malfoy's quite nice, when you get to know him. He helps me with the nightmares! So stop gibbering and explain yourself clearly!"

Ron simply stared at her for a few seconds.

"You mean to tell me... that you have no problem with Malfoy screwing you?"

"Excuse me! I haven't been _screwed_ by anybody, you pervert!"

"Ew, Mione, no! Not like that, Merlin! I meant hoodwinked, played, tricked!"

"I have told you, Ron," Hermione was gritting her teeth trying to stay calm, but Lord was it difficult. "that Malfoy has nothing to do with how we ended up in this situation. This is an ancient Bond that happens between soulmates when they come into contact with each other. This isn't a fluke, I researched it, he was even unconscious when it happened!"

"Fine, well... maybe it is! But you don't have to worry, I'll help you get out. Harry should be here too, but he thinks you don't actually mind it. Idiot!"

"For the love of Merlin, Ron, listen to me!" Hermione finally shouted, turning the heads of students around. "I _don't_ mind! Draco is _kind_! In fact, you're the only one I want to get away from right now! After everything we've been through, you still think me that weak little girl who froze in front of the Troll! Well I'm not, I'm not only a grown woman, but one who survived a bloody war and torture as well! After all we've been through, _Malfoy_ seems to trust my judgement and capabilities more that you! I've had enough! Now go, and let be tend to my business!"

She went to turn, but an iron gripped had stopped her. She looked back at Ron, who was wearing a look of deep concern on his face.

"Come on, Mione, I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

" _What?_ "

"You've been confunded! Or imperiused! Or... enchanted somehow! I'll cure you, don't worry!"

He started dragging her off in the opposite direction to where she wanted to go, ignoring her struggles and angry tone as she told him to unhand her. Finally having enough, and not seeing any other way out, with her free hand, she grabbed the hand that held her, and twisted. Within moments, she was free, but for good measure she pulled back her newly freed fist and slammed it into Ron's nose. He fell back, trying to clutch his bleeding face and broken hand at the same time, staring at her in shock.

"Leave. And don't come back until you've learnt that I'm not helpless, I don't need your help, and until you decide to listen to me."

Her cold voice made him shudder visibly before he leapt to his feet and fled. Their little encounter had filled her with more fury than she cared to admit, and she suddenly decided to let go. She wasn't the bookworm who needed help understanding the real world anymore, she wasn't the prude little girl who never swore, who worshipped rules. She would let go.

Raising her wand to her throat, she whispered _Sonorus_ , and prepared to show the world the real Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco was worrying about Hermione as he made his way down to the pub to meet his mother. He knew Ron wouldn't harm her, but it would take her ages to convince the thick-headed boy that there was nothing he could do to stop this and that it wasn't so bad. He finally entered The Three Broomsticks and made his way over to the booth where his mother was waiting.

"Mother." He greeted. "It's good to see you again."

He kissed her cheek as she returned the greetings, and sat down opposite her.

"Hermione will be here soon, she's just dealing with... a small problem we came upon on our way over."

"And you didn't stay to help?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me," he answered, taking a sip of his warm butterbeer, "I would only have made the situation worse."

Narcissa was about to respond when a voice rang out through the entire village :

"Attention students of Hogwarts, this is Hermione Granger speaking!" the pub fell silent, as well as the chatter outside, and eyebrows rose when her formal voice became suddenly stern. "The war is over, dipshits! Voldemort is dead, the Death Eaters are imprisoned! For the past month, people have been shunning and discriminating against the Slytherins for the choices their parents made or for the actions they were forced to do, but it stops now! If I hear of one more bad word against the Slytherins because of the past, I will beat you until the next millenia! Times change, people change, and I think a fucking war is enough to trigger that change. And if you don't believe I'll hex you good, go find Ron Weasley, wherever he's gone to rebuild his ego, he might be able to show you his broken nose!"

Hermione's voice died down, but people still stayed silent, trying to get over the fact that Hermione Granger had made a public statement, swearing and defending Slytherins, and had apparently broken Ron's nose. The pub was till silent and wide eyed when she walked in, a scowl on her face, and walked over to where the Malfoys were sitting.

Without pausing, she stuck her hand out for Narcissa and her scowl was replaced with a small smile.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger. I apologize for my tardiness and my little outburst there, but people were acting horribly."

"No need to apologize, dear, thank you for sticking up for my son." The matriarch anwered as the shook the young woman's hand. "It was very entertaining. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard anything like it since Lucius told my parents to shove it when they said we had to consummate our marriage in front of them."

At that last bit, Draco spat out his butterbeer and promptly started choking, while Hermione and his mother patted his back, trying to keep their giggles in.


End file.
